Devices used for administering liquid medication to a patient by way of mist or liquid droplets are generally called nebulizers and are primarily used for the delivery of medication into the lungs or lower airways. These devices are best suited for the inhalation of the mist or aerosol through the patient's mouth or nose. This is accomplished by creating an aerosol of small droplets or particles of 3-5 microns in diameter, and holding the resultant aerosol in a reservoir. The aerosol is then inhaled and the droplets are drawn into the lungs on the inhaled airstream. Aerosol droplets or particles are therefore so small and lightweight that, for the most part, they bypass the mouth, nose and throat, leaving very little, if any, of the aerosol deposited in the nasal cavity. However, some cases require the introduction of liquid droplets to the patient's nasal passages.
Current nasal drug delivery devices require medications to be delivery in a separate container such as an ampoule or capsule, which requires additional handling steps by the user. In the case of medicated powders, for example, additional preparation must be performed to form a solution. These preparation steps may result in contamination, spillage, incorrect dosage dispensing, or misplacement. Shelf life, sterility, and stability of certain drugs is also shortened when drugs are delivered as a fluid to a patient. For example, some medications require cold storage throughout their life cycle.